True Love
by linkSakuraIloveKurama
Summary: A lemon story between Kenshin and Kaorudono


**True Love**

_Kaoru-Dono "Kenshin" throing her arms around him_

_Kensin " Whats the matter?" putting his arms around her waste_

_Kaoru-Dono ""I want to"_

_Kenshin "You want to what?"_

_Kaoru-Dono kissed his neck_

_Kenshin "oh. Okay.Take my hand and we'll go to a room_

_Kaoru-Dono 'nod' took him by the hand and let him take her to a room_

_Kenshin "is this room Okay?" in a soothing voice_

_Kaoru-Dono 'nod'_

_Kenshin closed the door and locked it _

_kaoru-dono went over and lay her headat the pillows_

_kenshin went over and put his body over hers and gave her kiss thats hard to belive_

_kenshin Started to undo the bow on the back of her dress_

_kaoru-dono "Kenshin" started undoing his belt, then she started taking off his shirt_

_kenshin took of her top part of her kimono and her bra_

_kenshin ran his hands down between her brests, down herstomach, and started to take off the rest of her Kimono_

_Kaoru-dono "kenshin, that felt good, and how old are you, again?" was taking off his pants_

_Kenshin" 28 or so. Underwear or no?" throwing her kimono to the side._

_Kaoru-dono "dosn't matter, you chose." kissing him on the neck_

_Kenshin "we'll see wher the night takes us."throwing his pants to the side_

_Kaoru-dono "okay"almost leting her body go compleatly limp_

_Kenshin"are you shy about this?" in a gental, sothing vioce_

_Kaoru0dono "n...no. this is just my first time doing this, thats all." in a whisperedvoice_

_Kenshin " you know we can alwase do this another time because this is my first time too." in a gental, affectanitevoice_

_Kaoru-dono "no, it's fine.Besides this is fun" moving her hands around his neck_

_Kenshin." okay" moving his hands up and down her sides and arms_

_Kaoru-dono "Kenshin, can we out the blanket over us?" enjoying the kissing and the feel of his arms_

_Kenshin "yes" in a sothing, gental voice, and moving the blanket over them_

_Kaoru-dono " kenshi, I enjoy your kissing and the feel of your hands, and you know just how to touch just right in a comferted voice_

_Kenshin Thats exactly how I want you to feel, and you know how to touch just right as well_

_Kaoru-dono"good" 'giggle'_

_Kenshin"what are you giggleing about? kissing her_

_Kaoru-dono" your habd is at my hip and its tickling me'giggle'_

_Kenshin" sorry" in a comferting voice and moving his hands up her sides and to her sholders_

_Kaoru-dono " It's okay. Besides that felt good."_

_Kenshin "Kaoru-dono, you have a very sexy body" in a voice so sweet and gental_

_Kaoru-dono too shocked to sat anything_

_Kenshin"do you want to go even further?" in a voice so gental, it could have calmed a striking snake_

_Kaoru-dono Pulled his head down and whispered in his ear "As far as you want, and however long you want" in a sweet voice_

_Kenshin Whispered back " Okay. Compleatly naked, and the best kissing and the most comferting and gental touches?" in a voice that would have melted ice_

_Kaoru-dono "Kenshin, whatever you want because you now exactly how to touch, kiss, and talk, because you already have me hypnotysed" staring into his eyes_

_Kenshin stroking her face"kaoru-dono, I love you more than anything." put put his head near hears and whispered "Lets remove our underwear and begin" then kissed her on the lips_

_Kaoru-dono'nod' removed her underwear and threw thew htem to the side_

_Kenshin removed his"Lets take down our hair" in agental voice whil removing her hairtie_

_kaoru-dono pulled out kenshins hairtie"you make the first move/"_

_Kenshin moved his hands gentaly down her face, neck, shoulders, arms, sides, then stoped at her hips_

_Kaoru-dono 'shiver'_

_Kenshin "are you cold?" in a gental hypnotysing voice_

_Kaoru-dono "No. that touch was better than any you've done. If Your kisses are as good I'll be floting on a cloud_

_Kenshin " my kisses are" kissing her on the lips that was better than the first_

_Kaoru-dono felt like a feather "T...Tal...Talk me away and I...I'll be yours f...for all eternity"in a shocked voice_

_Kenshin"I wont talk, Ill do" in a voice so comferting_

_Kaoru-dono "Kenshin, that felt great...Let us truly begin" in an inosint voice_

_Kenshin "Exactly how I want you to feel" kissing Her_

_Kaoru-dono did the same to him_

_LASTED ABOUT 11-12 DAYS_


End file.
